Forever the Master
by ForeverLink98
Summary: COMMISSION PIECE! Commissioned By: Anonymous. Jiraiya loved ogling women, but unfortunately, he was never much good at not getting caught. So when he sends his dear student off on a long mission, he finds a good opportunity to ogle the redheaded bombshell that was Kushina Uzumaki. Of course, when near such a goddess, ogling was never going to be enough.
1. The Plan

Kushina Uzumaki loved her dear boyfriend Minato Namikaze so very much, words would often fail to truly describe how in love with him she truly was. But being who she was, the hot-headed redhead really could get pissed off with him at the best of times. One of the things that got to her the most about him was her propensity to ask stupid favors of her. Not because she was lazy or because she didn't want to do these things for him, those attitudes were knocked out of her as a Genin. But rather, the favors he asked of her were often so monumentally asinine and stupid, she didn't want to know.

For this reason and this reason alone, Kushina was certainly not in her best mood as she made her way back to the apartment she shared with her boyfriend. She knew that her lover was going to ask something stupid of her especially since he had been particularly nice to her all day. But since he had been so, she knew she would be rude to say no. Though, the didn't stop her from being tempted to do so. The thought of the last time she had been asked to deliver mission letters to all the Genin teams run by Minato's friends since he was running late for a mission but had been asked to do so by the Sandaime Hokage. It had been a tedious waste of her time, but she loved him, so she did it anyway.

She hated being the type of person to make her lover out to be some sort of idiot or unreliable fool, but he could sometimes do that for himself. But never the less, his naïve hopelessness was endearing to her, and his skills and a shinobi and his kind heart had drawn her to him despite his flaws. He was there for her when no one else could be, and for that, she knew she would always love him. So, despite her bad mood, she powered forward and made her way to her apartment, pushing down the irritation she could feel at the oncoming tedious task she would surely be asked to do.

Reaching the suburban district of Konoha, Kushina made her way to her small apartment complex. She reached the second floor and stopped at the second door down the walkway. Pulling out her key, she put in the lock and made her way inside. The familiar apartment was small but homely. It had all the essentials, as well as some pictures lining otherwise plane, blue walls. Walking inside, she found her boyfriend in the living room packing some shinobi gear into a bag. She knew that this meant, he was going on a mission. The hot-headed woman couldn't help but feel a scowl across her face. Not only was she going to get asked to do some tedious task, but her lover wouldn't even be there when she was done.

"Kushi-chan, you're right on time," Minato greeted with his usually happy go lucky smile.

"Mina-kun, why didn't you tell me you were going on a mission?!" Kushina shouted, her cheeks puffing out cutely in frustration.

"Sorry, it was last minute. Jiraiya-Sensei asked me to do some scouting along the country's borders with Rai No Kuni and meet with some of his spies. Just standard security work he would normally do," Minato explained, shrugging apologetically.

"Then why isn't he doing it?" Kushina asked. Her voice calming as her limited ability to stay mad at the man she loved faded. "You aren't even trained as a spy-type Shinobi, you're a combat specialist like me. This isn't something you'd normally do, dattenbane."

"I know Kushi-chan, but Jiraiya-Sensei is ill at the moment and can't go," Minato answered simply, packing the last of his stuff into his bag.

"H-He's ill?" Kushina blurted. "But Ero-Sennin is a Kage-Level Shinobi, I didn't think he couldn't even get ill, dattebane. How bad is it?"

"First of all, I wish you wouldn't call him that. Secondly, he's bad enough to be stuck in bed at the moment. Speaking of which, I was wondering if could…"

"Ask a favor of me?" Kushina anticipated, a sigh leaving her. "What do you want me to do Mina-Kun?"

"Thanks, Kushi-chan you're the best!" Minato said with a warm smile. "Jiraiya-Sensei is really very ill, he can't even get out of bed. Soooo..."

"Soooo…"

"Could you look after him until he gets better?"

Kushina's jaw dropped at the request. She thought she would just be doing some tedious long-winded task that she could get done by the end of the day, but this was ridiculous. She didn't want to be around that super pervert for weeks on end. She knew the type of person that he was, he'd likely spend the entire time looking her up and trying to cope a feel. She was sure he wouldn't do anything else however, he was a Sannin after all. But that didn't make what he WOULD do any more comfortable for her. She was a virgin, and a maiden, after all, she had never even thought about sex with Minato yet. So, you could imagine how embarrassing those lustful stares and unwanted groping was.

"Minato! Why would you ask me to look after that perv!" Kushina yelled, her frustration at the whole situation boiling over.

"Oh, come on Kushi-chan I isn't that bad. Look, I promise he'll behave while you're there. I'm his student, he wouldn't go against me like that," Minato said rationally, hoping his girlfriend would cave.

"But you know how uncomfortable I get around him, hell I'm not even the only one either. Mikoto-chan swears she felt him grab her ass last week, dattebane!" Kushina shot back, not willing to back down quite yet.

"We were in a crowded street, anyone could have done it," Minato retorted. "Look, please do this for me this once. I promise I'll never ask you to do something for me like this again."

Kushina was hesitant, she really didn't want to have to do it full stop. But Minato did make a good point, Jiraiya was far from the only sex-crazed lunatic in the village. Sexual deviance was just one of many ways veteran shinobi learned to deal with the horrors of their career, albeit one of the less healthy ways. And he did say he wouldn't ask her to do it ever again, which she knew he wouldn't since Minato always kept his promises. She sighed, knowing she really didn't have a leg to stand on. Jiraiya had never actually touched her inappropriately before, so it's not like she had any evidence to he would do so this time.

"Fine. But I'm never doing it again after this, dattebane!" Kushina said with finality, stomping her foot on the ground for added effect.

"Thank you, Kushi-Chan! I knew I could count on you," Minato replied with a warm and loving smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure to get back quick, I don't want to be doing this for too long."

"I promise, I'll be back before you know it."

With that, Minato finished packing up his things and made his way to the front door. He kissed Kushina on the cheek on his way out, making sure to give her a little bit of comfort before leaving. After he left, Kushina sighed to herself. She couldn't think of anything worse than the situation she was in right now. But at the end of the day, it was what she was stuck with and she would do it. Grabbing her keys, she left the apartment and began to make her way towards the middle-aged man's house. She had no idea was walking into a trap that would rip the innocence away from the pure young woman and shame the naïve blonde man on his way to the Rai No Kuni boarder.

Speaking of which, on the other side of the suburban district, a white-haired middle-aged man waited in his house for the object of his desires to turn up. If one were to be there at that very moment armed with the knowledge of what Minato had not long ago told his girlfriend regarding his state, they would quickly realize he was a lot healthier than he had previously let on. In fact, there didn't seem to be much wrong with him at all. It was a testament to the twisted individual Jiraiya was, that he would lie to his dear student just, so he might get to spend an extended amount of time with his student's lover. But he couldn't help it, she was so sexy, and he was weak willed when it came to beauties such as her. I mean, he wasn't planning on sleeping with the girl, just coping a feel and drinking up the sight of her for a month before her dear boyfriend returned.

It has been almost too easy to get his student to hand his girlfriend over to him on a silver platter. Don't misunderstand, he loved his student like a son. However, his naivety was almost astonishing to the accomplish Sannin. All he had to do was grown and throw a hot towel over his head and Minato showed all the care in the world towards his faking master. It was almost to take advantage of him like this, but Jiraiya was and always had been a twisted individual in his own way, loyalty and nobility aside, so he found it in his perverse heart to betray his students trust anyway.

In his defense, he had tried to find other outlets for his lust to try and ignore Kushina. His first attempt had been on the Hyuga main family member and clan matriarch Hitomi, but with her branch family guards around her at all times and her proclivity to strike down anyone who pissed her off, he knew it wasn't worth his life, even if she was quite flirty and receptive when she was alone. Next had been the Uchiha Matriarch, Mikoto, but even in a crowded street, her clan eyes had nearly caught him red-handed. He had known from that day he couldn't risk it. Unfortunately, there was no other woman currently in the village that rivaled Kushina in beauty other than them two. And so, with no other options, the toad sage had caved and set his plan to get his hands all over her in action.

After convincing his student he was ill and to take up the mission for him, convincing Minato to not take Kushina with him and have the redhead look after him was all too easy. The older Shinobi knew she couldn't say no to her lover, and the blonde's genuine concern for his sensei would ensure he would ask his girlfriend to look after Jiraiya while he was gone. Now, all he had to do was lay down in his bed, wet towel on his forehead and wait for the red-headed bombshell to show up. A grin lining his face as he felt a perverted plan coming together.

"Jiraiya, you've really outdone yourself this time."

Elsewhere in the village Kushina made her way towards Jiraiya's house, unknowing of the intentions of the man waiting for her just minutes away. She had been trying to get an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach to disappear since she had left her apartment, but for obvious reasons, she just couldn't seem to get rid of it. Rationally, she knew she had no reason not to trust Jiraiya. He had never once so much as touched her the wrong way and he had always done right by her dear Mina-kun. Not to mention he had always been so nice to her, complimenting her looks, even when her boyfriend failed to notice. He was such a nice man, but she knew Mikoto-chan didn't lie and so she was of two minds about the whole situation.

If anything, she was truly more concerned with the fact she had to spend two days with the man. And on the off chance, he was the way her best friend had made him out to be, what he would try to do to her. She wasn't an idiot, she knew she was good looking, even if she didn't like to flaunt it like Mikoto in her younger years, or the endlessly confident Hitomi Hyuga, now the wife of her third cousin Hiashi Hyuga. But regardless of the fact, she was sure Jiraiya would have no interest in her like that, not when the likes of Mikoto and Hitomi were around the village and would likely be far more receptive to his advances considering their less than likable spouses.

But still, she didn't think anything bad would happen to her while she was there. Jiraiya was her boyfriend's sensei and had one thousand and one other just as beautiful women to feel up and flirt with who he knew would actually like it. With that in mind, she sighed and managed to calm herself somewhat as she finally came close to the older Shinobi's home. It was one of the nicer houses in the village, regularly renovated and worth a lot of money which he could afford due to his status. Regardless of the fact, she swallowed a lump in her throat and made her way towards the house, past the picket gate and into the front garden which was surprisingly well kept, probably due to a hired gardener. Not bothering to knock, she opened the door and made her way inside.

"Hello!" Kushina yelled out, hoping to get the older man's attention.

"Upstairs!" A muffled voice called out.

Kushina made her way through the hall and up the stairs, making her way along the along the landing until she found her way into the only room with an open door. Inside, laying in bed, she found the form of her boyfriend's sensei. He was shirtless, revealing his extremely toned body, with a wet towel laying atop his forehead as he quiet groaned to himself in what seemed to be mild pain or discomfort. For just a moment, Kushina felt her mental and emotional fortifications lower as a pang of guilt could be felt in the pit of her stomach. Frowning at the fallen Sensei, Kushina made her way inside.

"Ero-Sennin, Mina-kun sent me over to keep an eye on you while you're ill," Kushina explained while making her presence known.

"Kushina-chan so good to see you," Jiraiya said weakly, an expertly practiced weakness in his voice. "Thank you for doing this. It's really nice of you and Minato to think of me in this rare instance."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You clearly need some medicine from the sound of that throat," Kushina explained, brushing off his thanks as not to feel too much for the man. "Where do you keep your medicine, I can't stick around all day dattebane."

"It's okay I understand, it should in one of those draws behind you." Jiraiya weakly pointed at the draws behind Kushina, directing her.

Kushina turned around and bent over slightly, looking through the top draw in search of the seemingly illusive medicine. Unknown to her, however, she was giving a front road seat of her goddess-like body to the older man. A grin spread across his face as he ogled the young woman, taking in every inch of her flawless form as she moved from draw to draw, bending down further as she did, the material of her shorts getting tighter against her perfect, round ass as she bent further and further downward.

Jiraiya had to stop himself from biting his lip at the sight, it was truly one of the most delicious things he had ever seen in his life. Oh, how he wished he could fuck this positively angelic woman in submission, but alas she was meant for another. This would not normally stop him, but he had to admit he cared a great deal about his student and didn't want to betray him in such a way as stealing his lady love. However, he couldn't deny it was oh so tempting. She was living seduction, sex on legs as some would say. Even in her fairly modest state of dress that left quite a bit to the imagination, she was something of a sight to behold. All the being said, it wasn't hard to see what he couldn't stop his member from hardening with his thankfully tight trousers.

"I Found it, dattebane!" Kushina called out triumphantly, standing back up much to the older shinobi's disappointment.

"Great," Jiraiya replied, trying to sound relieved. "Could you come give it to me, my throat is killing me."

Jiraiya coughed for dramatic effect, though Kushina seemed entire ignorant to his barely veiled deception. She made her way over to the older man and sat next to her him, pouring the liquid medicine onto a spoon and putting it in his mouth. Jiraiya took the medicine wilfully and repeated the process several times. When she thought she had given the seemingly sick shinobi enough, Kushina stopped and put the medicine bottle on the bedside cabinet. Standing up, she looked down the sick man and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"If that's all you need I'll be going home now if you need anything else do feel free to call okay," Kushina offered. She then turned to leave. Now wanting it to end, Jiraiya thought up something quick.

"Kushina!" Jiraiya stopped her, getting her to turn around. "My chest kind of hurts, would you mind rubbing my chest with some vapor rub. I think it'll help."

"Ummm," Kushina muttered, wanting to leave but also not being able to stop the pang of guilt from rising in her stomach again. "Sure, I suppose I can do that. Lay back then, I'll same this quick."

Deciding to get comfortable, Kushina removed her flak jacket to give herself some greater free movement. Jiraiya couldn't believe his luck, having to physically stop himself from trying to touch Kushina in her tight back top. But with great effort, he stopped himself from doing so, the reminder he had only invited her for the sake of eyeing her up alone keeping him in check. But as you could imagine, there was a caged beast underneath the controlled master shinobi, and it was rattling the bars of its cage, eager get out. Completely unaware of this, Kushina took the whole situation a step further and straddled the older shinobi without so much as a word, her sizeable behind seated directly on top of Jiraiya's pelvis and rock-hard cock. Smiling, the older woman took the vapor rubbed from Jiraiya and poured some onto her hands. Jiraiya was enthralled by the sight. Never in his life did he think something so perfect could exist, but he had been thoroughly proved wrong. He was being straddled by a goddess, and a goddess she certainly was.

The older man was taking in every bit of her perfect form. Kushina was by far the most beautiful and sought-after kunoichi in all the Elemental Nations. Her beauty is only rivaled by the likes of Jiraiya's teammate and fellow Sannin Tsunade during her youth. With both of Kushina's friends Mikoto and Hitomi coming somewhat close and being extremely beautiful in their own right. Having such an up close and personal look at redhead bombshell, the older shinobi could see clear as day why the rumors of the "Uzumaki Princess" from around the continent, primarily Kumo with their lust for powerful bloodlines, didn't at all do her justice.

From her perfect face, with lavender eyes and lovely pink lips, emphasized by her tied up blood red hair falling to her ankles. Her black shirt hugging her pale, creamy body and large, voluptuous breasts. Her thin waist curved into large hips and thighs that were hugged by black shinobi shorts. In turn, those shorts displayed a lot of toned leg that seemed to go on for miles, coming to an end at her feet now folded behind her as her perfect ass was seated on the older shinobi's cock. He couldn't help his ogling, he was weak and her pouring vapor rub onto her hands only made him weaker. Even now, Kushina seemed unaware of the attention she was drawing to herself, smiling kindly at the older man.

"I bet you're glad it's me doing this instead of Minato huh?" Kushina joked. Though it was enough to make Jiraiya stop dead.

Minato. Oh, what the hell was he doing! He had his student's girl on his lap and he was allowing his own weak willpower to play him into a dangerous situation. This was bad, this was very, very bad. Why was he even lusting after her anyway? She was young enough to be his daughter and, in many respects, she might as well be. This was offending not only his student but also putting Kushina in a situation she didn't deserve to be in, regardless of how aware or unaware of it she truly was. Not to mention it also made Jiraiya complicit in the betrayal of a boy he felt was like a son to him. This had to stop, NOW!

But just as these thoughts made their way through the older Shinobi's mind. Just as he was about to ask Kushina to get off him and make up some bullshit excuse about starting to feel better. His eyes widened as he felt Kushina's perfect ass start rubbing against his cock, her futile attempt at trying to get comfortable as she rubbed the vapor over his chest. He caught the scent of her hair, the smell of fresh strawberries bombarding his senses as he tried his best not to sigh in satisfaction. Looking down, he could see through the gap in her top as she bent down and had a front-row view of her perfect, round tits. Unknown to her, she was effectively giving the middle-aged shinobi a lap dance. Unable to hold out, Jiraiya groaned in pleasure. However, Kushina was completely unaware of his desires and took it as a sign of his recovery.

"Hey, I should be a Medic-Nin, you seem to be getting better already dattebane!" Kushina said jovially, unaware that she was crossing a line that should never be crossed.

Kushina herself may have ignorant of what she was doing, by Jiraiya certainly wasn't and in that moment, the cage holding the beast burst open. A smirk crossed his face and lust overtook his mind. She was his, and it was time to prove it.

"Hey Kushina-chan," Jiraiya said huskily, all the rasp in his voice suddenly gone.

"Yeah?" Kushina replied looking up.

The only thing she would feel was utter shock, as the next thing she felt was a pair of lips forcefully meet her own.


	2. The Betrayal

Kushina couldn't believe what was happening at this very moment, her lips being forced onto Jiraiya's as his hand was wrapped around the back of her head holding her in place. As he deepened the kiss she groaned in discomfort, the color draining from her face as it occurred to her that this was her first real kiss and it had been stolen by some perverted old man. Mikoto-chan has been right all along, Jiraiya was a deviant who she should never have gone near. When her Mina-Kun returned she would try to convince him to cut ties with his old sensei, he would surely hate the older man after this.

On the other hand, Jiraiya was marveling at how delicious the younger redhead's lips tasted. She was sweet, like sugar and positively addictive. He couldn't fathom how Minato had yet to ravage this young piece of ass by now. Jiraiya had only been around her for less than an hour and his resolve to not fuck the woman senseless was already out the window, his student lived with her. Still, it was all the better for him. Kushina was a maiden, and that means he got do deflower the Uzumaki Princess. She would be his, and her naïve boyfriend would likely never know. This would be far from the first woman he'd taken from another, so he knew how to keep things on the down low when he had to.

Having had enough of simply kissing, Jiraiya pulled away. Kushina's face was irate with anger. However, before she could so much as say anything, Jiraiya grabbed the younger woman by the wrists and flipped them over. The kunoichi squeaked in surprise as she was thrown onto her back. Her legs were spread with Jiraiya laying missionary between them. He had her completely pinned down and at his mercy, much to her anger. Her emotions were welling up inside her to such a degree she missed how Jiraiya's eyes darkened with lust as he lay above her with her pinned in submission below him.

"Hey! What the hell are yo…" Kushina began, before being unceremoniously cut off.

Seeing her open mouth, the lustful Jiraiya acted and darted forward and kissed the beautiful redhead again. This time he caught her with her mouth open, and he pushed his tongue into her mouth as he deepened the new kiss even further than the last. Kushina's eyed winded like saucers as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. His tongue battled her for dominance and as much as she tried to fight it, he quickly began to dominate what was quickly starting to become a legitimate act of intimacy. She squirmed in resistance, trying to get out from under than older, stronger man. But it quickly became clear he had her pinned, and only he could release her, but that wouldn't stop her from trying.

The squirming did little to put Jiraiya off however, as he enjoyed tasting Kushina's cherry lips and dominating her mouth with his tongue. She was truly delicious, and he wanted to be able to taste her whenever he wished. He knew he wouldn't be able to give her up after today, and he had no intention of doing so. He could tell Kushina had other ideas however, but he was sure by days end he would have her on his side. Minato could never be allowed to find out about this, and so the only way to make that happen was to convince Kushina this was what she truly wanted. Luckily, that was Jiraiya's specialty. Pulling away, he smirked down at the disheveled young woman who glared back up at him.

"What're you doing you old pervert, I'm dating your student dattebane!" Kushina shouted angrily. Jiraiya ignored her and leaned into the crock of her neck, leaving kisses up and down her throat.

"That's what makes it so hot Kushi-chan," the older man whispered between kisses.

Kushina bit her lip as she felt the soft, tender feeling of Jiraiya's lips on her delicate neck, trying to resist the pleasurable feeling that she was beginning to make itself known just below the surface. She had never gone this far with Minato, hell they'd never so much as made out before. It's not as if she hadn't wanted to, but she just didn't feel that either of them were quite ready for it yet. And her Mina-Kun was so sweet about it too, always respecting her boundaries and never going too far. But this perverted old man was not respecting her at all, he was using her as a toy for his amusement. And as much as she hated to admit it, the total lack of respect and the dominating forcefulness of it all was making her wet.

What made it all the worse was that Jiraiya seemed all too aware of the effect he was having on the younger woman. Using his larger hands, he moved her pinned arms above her head and kept them locked there with one hand, while the other slipped over her slender, womanly body. His hand continued to move down until it reached over her clothed right breast, his large hands giving a firm squeeze of the soft flesh as she squirmed in protest beneath him. The older shinobi tried not to grin into their kiss and a lusty moan forced its way out of Kushina at the new feeling emanating from her chest.

Neither Jiraiya nor Kushina could quite believe this was truly happening. Kushina knew it was so wrong to be feeling good when her boyfriend's sensei was forcing himself on her, making unwanted advances and touching parts of her body she let nobody, not even her boyfriend touch. But the way this perverted old man was making her feel was new, wonderful and oh so arousing for her. She could feel herself being seduced by the legendary shinobi, and slowly but surely her resistance towards the dirty acts of perverse betrayal began to wane. Her wriggling beneath her captor slowly but surely stopped, and the protesting squeaks slowly turned into ecstasy filled moans.

Feeling the younger woman begin to give in to his advances, Jiraiya took a strong grip on the woman's top and with a strong tug ripped if off her body. While her sleeve remained on her arm, the front of her top forcefully separated from the rest of the garment and what had laid beneath was now on display. Her beautiful body, from her toned, small waist to her large hips and even larger, softer breasts kept tight under a white bra presented themselves to the one man who desired them most. Similarly, Jiraiya made short work of her bra, ripping it from her body and allowing her d-cup tits to flop out of their casing. The middle-aged man's mouth watered at the sight, his cock throbbing as he marveled at the rewards of his conquest.

"You're so fucking gorgeous Kushi-chan," Jiraiya complimented with a grin. Kushina went red, not wanting to admit the compliment was flattering to her.

"S-Shut up! You're a dirty old rapist, dattebane!" Kushina shouted back accusingly. Jiraiya didn't waver however, his grin never so much as leaving his face.

Ignoring the young redhead, Jiraiya thrust his head down into her chest. Taking a hard bite of Kushina's nipple, as his free hands groped the rest of her exposed body. The redhead groaned and squealed in both protest and secret delight. This was all so new to her, but she couldn't help but feel a deep pleasure beneath the absolute shame that shot through her due to Jiraiya's actions. The older man sucked and bite at her voluptuous tits, wanting nothing more than to see her groan and moan in ecstasy for him while knowing she had betrayed the one she loved for a man infinitely sexually superior. He was sick that way, but it got him off oh so much harder.

Seeing Kushina was pretty much putty in his hands at this point, the redhead having stopped protesting her predicament and closed her eyes as she moaned in perverse lust, Jiraiya decided to take it to the next level. Using his considerable strength, the middle-aged shinobi lifted the Uzumaki Princess of the bed and forced her to her knees at the edge of it, with he himself sitting directly in front of her. His cock now throbbed openly in front of her, it's massive size knocking the air out of the woman's lungs in her surprise. Grinning, Jiraiya grabbed her wrist and guided her small, delicate hand around his shaft. Kushina frowned, knowing all too well what he wanted.

'I'm sorry Mina-Kun, I promise I'll make this up to you,' she thought to herself. 'I know, I'll use this experience to give Mina-Kun a handy too when he returns. Maybe then I'll stop feeling so guilty.'

Realizing Jiraiya was getting impatient, Kushina dropped her internal reverie and instead got to work pleasuring the older man. Spitting over his cockhead, Kushina lubed his cock up and began to work him with her small hand, gaining a groan of delight from the older man. Her hand worked over his cock with a vigor not expected from either of them, quickly bringing Jiraiya to heights he'd never thought possible. This redheaded kunoichi was everything he could have ever wanted, and she was wanking him off simply because he told her too. A true submissive for a wonderfully ambitious dom, even if she would never truly admit it. Even still, the feeling of his hard cock throbbing in her handmade Kushina feel a great amount of shame, less because of the act itself and more because of how wet she could feel her panties getting as the pulsing feeling reverberated through her body and down into her cunt. It was shameful, disgusting, but it was the perverse truth of the matter.

Jiraiya, as you could imagine, was loving the soft sighs of pleasure Kushina was unknowingly releasing due to the feeling shooting through her. He hand was speeding up, rubbing his cock all the faster, making the shots of pleasure shooting through him become all the more rapid and start the slow but inevitable process of driving him to orgasm. And how could it not, her hands were so soft, and she was so beautiful, her voice so sensual and full of lust while her eyes held a shame, rebellion and reluctant pleasure at what was happening to her. It was all just too much for the man, and this drove him further into deviance. Grabbing the back of her head, gripping a handful of her soft, blood-red locks, the older shinobi shoved her head forwards.

Almost on instinct, Kushina opened her mouth as not to just headbutt Jiraiya's massive cock and took it into her mouth. Her ruby lips wrapped around the shaft of his cock, her teeth lightly touching the skin of it. Jiraiya's breath hitched at the feeling, his head momentarily looking upwards in illation. The younger woman looking up at the man she was now reluctantly allowing into her mouth with a heated glare, her violet eyes feistily narrowing towards him in a way which to Jiraiya only made her look all that much sexier. Looking back down at her, he merely smirked.

"Suck me Kushi-chan," Jiraiya urged her almost mockingly. "Suck me, or Minato will find out about all of this."

Kushina eyes widened momentarily, fear flashing through them as the possibility of the lover of her life finding out about this betrayal became all too real for her. Her face softened again, this time into a look of shameful submission. With a little prompting from Jiraiya himself, the Uzumaki Princess began to bob her head up and down his shaft. It was merely moment before she was sucking him off at a brisk pace and with surprising skill. The knot building in Jiraiya's pelvis was beginning to tighten as he realized his first completion of the day was coming quick. Her skilled mouth worked him over, again and again, polishing his rock-hard cock as she continued to look up at him, both shame and lust shining in her eyes as she willingly allowed herself to pleasure this perverted middle-aged man with her swirling tongue and plump lips.

"Oh shit, I'm cumming. Take in in your mouth you dirty cunt!" Jiraiya roared degradingly, his now softened grip with her hair tightening once again.

He kept her head in place and with a force Kushina didn't know he possessed, Jiraiya began thrusting hard past her mouth and down into her throat. She choked as her face was used like a cunt. Within moments she was met with the unfamiliar and delicious taste of Jiraiya's ejaculate shooting down her throat. Shot after shot of the white, creamy liquid was fired down her throat, getting a groan of reluctant delight from her. The vibrations from the groan were too much for the older man, and so he quite forcefully ripped this cock from her throat. Unfortunately, he was still cumming hard and as soon as his cock left her mouth he came all over her pretty face, her soft hair, delicate collarbone and round, perfect breasts.

"Oh, fuck that was perfect," Jiraiya muttered breathlessly, grinning to himself.

Kushina's face was locked in a look of shock due to having been glazed in cum. She had no idea how it had come to this, but she didn't want to think about it right now. Right now, she was filled with shame, a horrible feeling that left a pit of emptiness in her stomach. What was worse was that her panties were now socked, and deep down she knew she had gotten aroused from the actions of her boyfriend's teacher She knew it was wrong, but for some reason, she couldn't get the lustful feelings to truly leave her. It was perverse, it was sickening, but it was deeply ingrained in her for reasons beyond what she was willing to admit to herself. Regardless of her reasons, her lust was obvious as she shook her hips, rubbing her thighs together as her lust made itself known in form of an "itch" in her nether regions.

Jiraiya, who had now recovered from his previous session, grinned as he watched her shake her hips. Deciding it was time to take this all the way once and for all, Jiraiya grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. She didn't resist in the slightest at this point, not even when he pushed down her shorts and panties with her help due to her moving hips. Now she was completely naked, Jiraiya grabbed Kushina by the ass and pulled her towards him. Her head rested against him as her pussy hovered above his cock. It was only in this moment that Kushina came back to herself, her eyes widening as she realized her position.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm saving myself for Mina-Kun, datteba-AHHHH!"

The young redhead wasn't able to finish what she was saying as her womb felt like it was being split open when Jiraiya's massive member forced its way inside her. Kushina looked down in horror, as she watched the blood run down the older man's cock, her maidenhead having been ripped from her in a moment of shameful lust and utter betrayal of every moral she held dear. Her mortification was only trumped by the pleasure she was trying her hardest to pretend she wasn't feeling. Jiraiya, on the other hand, let out a hearty groan of pleasure, openly displaying how the vice grip of her pretty, pink pussy made him feel.

Not wasting a moment, Jiraiya began thrusting into the paralyzed young Uzumaki with a vigor someone his age shouldn't have possessed. A testament to the strength of a shinobi such as himself. Thrust after thrust tore through her, bringing the reluctant woman to heights of pleasure she hadn't known existed until the very moment. Quite sighs of ecstasy left her mouth as she tried her best to hold in her perverse lust, but at this point doing so entirely was pretty much impossible for the inexperience bombshell. Jiraiya knew this all too well, so when he began to nibble on Kushina's now extra sensitive nipples while pulling her down onto it his, he wasn't surprised to see her face turn red in mortification as her sighs turned into sensual moans.

After a while, Jiraiya could feel the fight had left the younger girl and began to indulge himself in the young girl. Letting himself lay back, he gently thrust his pelvis upwards, meeting the redhead as her hips rocked on top of his own. He admired her red cheeks, her eyes closed, and her head raised as pleasure washed over her. She was now on her knees on the bed, having been dragged on by Jiraiya not moments before. Looking down at the man in complete bliss, Kushina frowned and despite the pleasure that she was shooting through her, she had decided she had had quite enough of this.

"I-I can't do this Ero-Sennin," Kushina whimpered, the fire still in her eyes despite it having left her voice. "W-We're stopping this right now. It's wrong, dattebane!"

"Oh really. If it's so wrong, why are you the one thrusting at me?" Jiraiya rebuked with a smirk.

Kushina's eyed widened in horror. Looking down, she realized Jiraiya was right. While her mind was still loyal to her dear boyfriend, her body had already given into the lust that the perverted older man inspired in her. The sight disgusted her, but beyond that, it confirmed the very thing she had been afraid of. Jiraiya was right, she thought this was just a hot as he did, and deep down she had already accepted this, and her body was working on those deep impulses. In that moment of horror and realization, what fight was left in her died. She accepted that she wanted this, her hips becoming even more active as she allowed the pleasure to run through her fully. It was both liberating and emotionally painful at the same time.

'Sorry, Mina-Kun. But Jiraiya makes me feel so good. It'll only be this once, dattebane. But I need this, I've repressed it for so long and I want to indulge,' Kushina thought shamefully, the very thoughts of shame only fuelling her arousal.

Kushina's moans only became louder as she thrust herself down on Jiraiya cock, the older man's eyes widened as the strong grip of Kushina's perfect pussy became almost too much to bear. She was a minx and even a strong shinobi man such as this had his limits, as the older shinobi was mere moments from finding out. He could feel himself close to busting, but Kushina didn't seem to notice as orgasms already racked her body as she allowed herself to drown in the pleasure Jiraiya's huge cock was bringing her. She felt his cock expand and Kushina knew he was about to cum.

"I'm getting off Ero-Sennin, you can cum on my tits, but you are not cumming in me dattebane!" Kushina told Jiraiya between sensual moans.

Jiraiya, however, had other ideas. He began to pull out of her, bringing a sigh of relief over the recovering young woman whose sense was beginning to return to her. However, before she could fully realize the horror of her situation, her eye caught a smirk on Jiraiya's face just before he slammed back into her one last time just as he ejaculated. His sperm shot into her unprotected womb and painted the walls white with cum. The beautiful redhead screamed in shock and pleasure at the sudden intrusion. The mixture of the two feelings of cock and cum setting off her hardest orgasm of the day so far. Her eyes momentarily rolled into the back of her head as she felt the last wave of pleasure roll over her.

After a few more moments of tense ejaculation from both Jiraiya and Kushina, the former pulled his cock from her cunt. Cum poured out of her pussy, a clear mark that Jiraiya had made her his. It took a moment for them both to regain themselves, Jiraiya sighing contently as his still hard cock throbbed with continued want. Kushina, however, felt the mortification and shame return full force, this time without the lust however. Not only had she allowed herself to be deflowered, but also cum in her and mark her as his in a way her boyfriend will never be able to now. She was impure now, and that would never change.

While Kushina moped to herself about her dastardly actions. Jiraiya had just about recovered from his previous round and new he was about ready to take the last hole of the Uzumaki Princess to make her truly his forever. Deciding not to waste time, Jiraiya grabbed the redhead and flipped her onto her stomach. Her eyes widened as she realized Jiraiya was not yet done with her. Panic filled her as she tried to find a way out of this.

"Ero-Sennin stop! I swear if you put your cock in my ass I'll kill you. I at least want something to save for Mina-AHHHHHHHHH!"

Jiraiya ignored her scream as he held his large hand over her head and pinned it to the bed and sank his cock into her incredibly tight ass. He groaned as he felt the sheer heat overtake his cock, the tightness of her pussy wasn't even close to how tight her perfect, round behind was. Kushina's mouth was formed into an 'O' as the pain mixed with pleasure drove her wild, even if she didn't really WANT to be driven wild right now, her conscience not permitting. Jiraiya grabbed her hair and pulled her hair, pulling her head backward.

"You like that don't you slut!" Jiraiya roared, slamming into her ass with power and pace.

Kushina merely nodded, the pain and pleasure mixture having driven her beyond words or complicated thought. She was in so much ecstasy right now she wasn't even able to feel embarrassed or ashamed, all that mattered was the feeling emanating from her ass and through her body. She NEEDED to feel this good, she couldn't help it. Jiraiya's cock inspired feelings in her she'd never had before, and it was quickly becoming an addiction. Soon she could feel her final orgasm building from the pain and pleasure, harder than ever before. When her older lover thrust into her particularly hard, she hit her orgasm with an intensity that caused her to quirk, coating the bed with her own cum. The orgasm took her breath away for a moment, drawing out what little of her energy she had left.

Just as Kushina hit her end, Jiraiya did too. He slammed into her now well-widened asshole one last time before emptying himself within her. Getting one last scream of perverse pleasure from her before he pulled out of her and got off of her, rolling off to the side and smiling to himself in contentment. His cock was now completely soft. Kushina too was exhausted cum now leaking from all three of her holes and a smile of content pleasure on her face. With no energy left in either of them. They both slowly but surely nodded off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Kushina woke up slightly confused at first. It took a moment for her to get her bearings and figure out where she was. However, when she did her heart sank. Her stomach dropped as she realized what she had done. She had cheated. Betrayed her boyfriend and completely given herself to another man. Not only that but she had liked it, loved it even. It scared her a little just how much she was willing to give into the pleasure at the end. She needed to get out of there. For if she didn't leave now, she wasn't sure she ever would. Getting out of the bed, she found her clothes and made her way to the door to change in the bathroom. However, she froze as a smug voice behind her stopped her in her tracks.

"Kushina, off somewhere?" Jiraiya asked, a smirk on his face as he lay naked and once again erect.

"Y-Yeah, I'm going home! And you're never coming near me again, dattebane!" Kushina yelled back. Jiraiya, however, didn't seem convinced.

"Need I remind you Minato is away for another month. Are you sure you just want to walk away like this?"

Kushina's eyes shone with shame, wanting ever so desperately to tell him she did just want to walk away and never see him again. But her mind and her cunt told her otherwise, and after a moment of contemplation, she sighed and dropped her clothes. Making her way back to the bed, she got on and climbed on top of the older man, promptly mounting him and beginning to bounce on his cock as she had the night before. Jiraiya merely lay his head back and smirked as he enjoyed the feeling.

He had done it. He had conquered the Uzumaki Princess and she was his forever more.

It was good to be Jiraiya.


End file.
